When the full moon hits
by Solaris
Summary: A silver haired girl shows up as a transfer student but the last name shocks a few people, mainly those on the staff table. RemusOFC.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When the full moon hits.  
Author: Beth Brownell  
Feedback: Feedback is very much welcomed.  
Archive: Ask me first.  
Rating: M for Mature.  
Pairing(s): Remus and OFC.  
Summary: A silver haired girl shows up as a transfer student but the last name shocks a few people, mainly those on the staff table.  
Notes: This story is a What if storyline which means things that was once in the book is changed. Also some of the characters will be out of character. Also any characters not seen in the current 5 books are mine along with the plot itself. I'm not even sure I'll even finish this story.  
Disclaimer: I am only borrowing the characters that JKR created for a short time and I'm not receiving any money for this story. JKR is a Goddess for blessing us with them.

**When the full moon hits.**

The Great Hall was noisy as always as Snape slipped into the room to sit down in his place as Potion Master. He glanced over to what should have been an empty DADA seat to find someone from his past that he thought he would never see again especially after the year he returned as the new DADA teacher when Black escaped to mainly watch out for Harry Potter, he didn't realize that he would be back to Hogwarts. '_Lupin, I guess I should be polite to him but cold. I do not forgive him for what he did._' He recalled the day that he nearly got killed by him when they were students, just cause of Sirius' statement if he wanted to know where Remus was heading off to each month. He picked up his water goblet and took a sip from it before he placed his 'hard nose' teacher look onto his face.

Minerva came walking in with the new students and that there was one very strange looking one in the whole bunch – silver haired and wearing hand me down robes. But she looked like she was at least three years older than the new students. Minerva started to read out names of the first year students and had them sorted into their new Houses, all but for the silver haired student.

Dumbledore stood up and walked around the staff table till he stood next to the Sorting Hat. "My fellow teachers, fellow students, we have a transfer student from Greece. Her name is Selene Rayne."

Remus was sipping his pumpkin juice when he heard the transfer student's last name. He spat out his juice and started to cough hard as he gazed at her and wondered if she was the daughter of his girlfriend who he dated during their last year at Hogwarts. He recalled the time at Hogwarts that they had made love as a graduation present to each other. He never saw her again after they graduated. The last time he heard anything about her was that she moved to Greece and died there.

Snape turned quickly towards Remus surprised by his sudden cough and wondered if he was well when he noticed how he was looking at the transfer student and wondered why he was so interested in her. He looked towards the transfer student and wondered who she was to Remus or what she was to him.

"Gryffindor!" yelled the Sorting Hat.

Selene stood up and bowed her head to Dumbledore, walked towards her new House table where she was greeted. Snape noticed that she walked with an air of shyness as she sat down, he wondered if she was going to be like most of his first year students or like Neville, one of his worst students he ever taught.

The dinner was served fast, as Hermione introduced herself to Selene and then introduced her to Harry and Ron, who as usual had a mouthful of food as he said hello to her. During the entire meal, Harry was noticing that Professor Lupin was watching no one but Selene as she ate dinner. It puzzled him as he usually never watched just one student before. They headed towards Gryffindor tower together.

"Do you know Professor Lupin, by chance?" asked Harry, looking at Selene.

"Who?" asked Selene, turning from her meal to look at him.

"Professor Lupin, he's our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He's really good. He knows his Dark Arts very well." Hermione said, pointing him out on the staff table.

"No, sorry, I do not know him." Selene said softly. But the look of her eyes reminded Harry of Lupin.

Soon, dinner was over and they headed towards their dormitory, when right before they reached the Gryffindor Tower, a shadow loomed over them. They looked up to see a greasy black haired wizard, with a hooked nose and sallow skin standing there preventing them from continuing onward.

"Miss Rayne, I am Professor Snape, the Potion Master. I would like to see your school transcripts on what you did in your Potion classes so I may arrange for you to be placed in a lower level or higher level Potions," whispered the man.

"I thought I would be seeing you, sir. This is my entire transcript on what I did for Potions. I assume we'll be doing a truth serum potion this year? I have already done that potion in my second year and I passed with flying colors," spoke Selene, as she pulled out of her bag a manila folder which was quite thick and handed it towards Snape.

Snape looked shocked at what the young girl had said and quickly flipped to the page where it revealed that she did do a truth serum potion and passed. "We might and we might not do such a potion this year, Miss Rayne. Good night." And without another word, he turned and with his black cloak flowing behind him he was gone.

"I swear he almost fainted when he heard that you passed such a potion. I think he's going to see how you do with it this year. He's a hard teacher and he favors his House too many times." Ron said.

"He takes many points away from our House because he hates our House and it can be for any reason like Harry's cheeks turn red or that he didn't watch Neville as he was putting ingredients into his cauldron. He's horrible but a very good teacher." Hermione stated

"Hermione!" barked Ron and Harry.

"It is true, he may be a horrible man but he is a very good teacher." Hermione defended her comment about Professor Snape.

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

They continued to rant and rave about Snape till they reached the Gryffindor tower where they gave the password and entered. Hermione started to lead Selene up to their dorm when they saw Remus Lupin standing by the fire.

"Miss Rayne, may I have a word with you." Remus said softly.

"What is it with me being spoken to by the teachers?" moaned Selene, as she walked over to him, withdrawing another folder from her bag. "I assume you want to know what level I'm at. Correct, Professor?"

"No, just wanted to speak to you about your mother Luna Rayne. I knew her when she was in school here." Remus whispered softly.

"You knew my mom?" asked Selene, as she placed her folder back into her bag and placed it by her feet. "My mom rarely talked about her time here at Hogwarts. But there were probably a few things that she kept from me."

"I knew her quite well. She was my girlfriend when I was here as a student in our last year that is. We never started dating till the last year." Remus said.

"Hello headmaster," Hermione spoke up, seeing the headmaster walking into the common room and towards them.

"Hello Miss Granger. Professor, I require a word with Miss Rayne about her . . . studies," Professor Dumbledore requested.

"Yes, headmaster," Selene nodded as they walked out of the common room.

Remus was about to go out the door when the door opened again revealing Selene walking back in. "I will be seeing you tomorrow for class, Miss Rayne. Good night," And with that said, he walked out of the tower and headed down the stairs.

"I think we are going to have a good year. Come on, Selene, I'll show you to our dorm rooms and we can get to sleep as we have a busy day tomorrow." Hermione said, as the two girls went hurrying up the stairs to their dorm rooms.

The next morning, the DADA class was just about to start when Remus Lupin walked down from his office. He quickly made them read chapter one of their books while he sorted out a few projects for them to do over the next semester. He did a quick head count of all the students that was there as he remembered them from his previous time as their teacher. He smiled slightly when he looked at Selene before he turned to look at the others.

The class went smoothly except for the occasional complaint from the Slytherins about why they were being taught by a dark magical creature. But Remus and the other students didn't mind or even gave attention to them beyond answering raised hands.

"Now I want you to read chapter two and if anyone has any problems with chapter two subjects please make notes and we will review them come next class. Class dismissed," Remus stated, as everyone started to pack up their books in their book bags and walk out of the class.

"Which class is next?" asked Rayne, looking at her schedule.

"Double potions with the Slytherins, our House rivals." Ron moaned out.

The students walked into class and took their seats. Snape watched as they took their seats. "Miss Rayne, you will seat with Crabbe and be his partner this semester."

"Yes, Professor Snape." Selene stated as she stood up and walked to where Crabbe was who waved at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes. "I do not believe this but I think Crabbe has a crush on Selene. Did you just see what he did - a Slytherin waving to a Gryffindor?"

"Miss Granger, five points from Gryffindor for talking in class. If you want to lose more points do continue on?" hissed Snape. He waved his wand over the chalkboard. "The assignment is on the board and it will be brewed for the entire semester and at the end of this semester, we will test it and I will grade how you did. The potion is the Strengthening Solutions."

Selene took out her notebook and quickly wrote down the instructions before going with Crabbe to gather the ingredients as the others went by her side and wished her luck as she was with one of the worst students in potion. She looked at Crabbe and asked, "Are you really what they call a bad student in potions?"  
"Well, I am not that good at potion but I can hold my own," Crabbe stated softly.

"Well, this semester, you will start getting better. With me as your partner, you will start to do better," Selene stated.

"I hope so. My dad was a fair potion creator but Snape is by fair the best one I have seen," he replied.

"I hope we can do okay with this potion. This is a potion I never really touched on before." Selene whispered, as she started to cut up some of the ingredients on her cutting board.

They worked in relative silence as Snape walked around the class making sure that they were doing their potions right. He didn't even sneer when he looked at Rayne and Crabbe's potion; he just nodded slightly before he moved on to the next pair.

Selene noticed the look of shock coming from Hermione and Harry. She bent over to Crabbe and whispered, '_Why did Professor Snape nod at our potion and shake his head at Hermione and Harry's? Their potion is looking better than ours at the moment,_'

Crabbe looked over at their potion and then at the one they were doing. '_Snape is a Slytherin, and favors his house more than the others. But our potion is doing really good. He must have seen it changing from the light green color to the darker green that it should be. Hush now, he is coming this way,'_ Crabbe turned his attention back to the potion and held his ladle in preparation to stir the potion when it was time to do so.

"Class, if your potion has turned to a darker green color, stir your potion till I say to stop." Professor Snape stated as most of the class stirred their potion as they were instructed to do.

Snape went to his desk and sat down before he barked off to the class to halt their stirring and to start cleaning up their work spot of any bottles, roots not used and basically get their cauldron's fire put out so the potion will start to cool down so they could be transferred to the cauldron's in the other room where they would remain till their next Potion class.

After the class was over, Ron, Hermione and Harry waited for Selene to come out of the Potion room, only to see her walking with Crabbe holding her books for her.

"Thank you, Crabbe for helping me picking up my books; I couldn't believe that I tripped over that discarded root. Someone didn't clean up their work spot very well. Anyways, I better hurry, the next class is going to be called soon and I shouldn't be late for it. Thanks," Selene said, as she hurried towards Charms with Harry, Ron and Hermione by her side.  
"Crabbe, are you getting sweet on a Gryffindor?" asked Malfoy in his usual cold drawl.

"No, I'm not." Crabbe replied, turning to look at Draco.

"Well, you better not, she's one of our house rivals and we don't like them," Malfoy replied, as he headed to their next class.

At lunch, Crabbe couldn't help but to look at Selene at the Gryffindor table. Malfoy thought he was acting strange showing interest in a girl and teased him about it. Crabbe would turn his attention away from Selene to his books or to his meal.

Ron whispered, "Crabbe was looking at you, Selene. But he's not anymore; I think Draco doesn't like how his goon is showing interest in a girl and a Gryffindor at that."

Selene acted like she was pulling a book from her book bag and glanced over at the Slytherin table to see Crabbe looking in her direction. She sat up straight and placed her book on the table after she pushed aside her plate and spoke, "I'm finished with my meal, now. Thank you for a delicious lunch," the plate vanished as soon as she finished. Selene turned to Ron and whispered, "I noticed. He's okay but not that way. He is a rival to this house and I will not get involved in house rivalries just because he's a boy. I'm not even interested in dating."

They started to talk about their next class when Professor McGonagall came to their table and spoke, "Would Ms. Rayne come with me please?"

"Yes, Professor," She stood up and walked away from their table to the hallway where they spoke for several minutes and Selene returned to her chair.

"Anything wrong?" asked Harry.

Selene shook her head. "Not really, just wanted to know how I was doing with the classes. The first day of school in a different country, this school is a bit different than the one I went to as we usually don't have the same classes done at the same time frame that you do."

"What do you mean different classes at the same time frame?" asked Hermione.

"Well, Potions would be held first while everyone was fully awake, not so close to lunch when your stomach is ruling your mind at the moment. Transfiguration is usually held close to lunch as Charms would be right after lunch, and then the Defense against the Dark Arts is after Charms and then Magical Creatures would be last of all." Selene stated.

"You will like the teacher for the Care of Magical Creatures. He probably will introduce you to Fluffy," Ron said.

"Fluffy?" asked Selene.

"Yeah, he's a three headed dog," Ron added. "Hagrid named him Fluffy. Nearly killed us in our first year,"

Harry lightly slapped Ron's head. "Really he didn't, he was trained to protect the trapdoor and we were considered trespassers by him."

"A three headed dog is not a typical Magical Creature that most schools have on their property," Selene stated. "Even in my school, we didn't have a living one. A photo of one but not a living one, the teacher must be a great wizard."

"Actually, Hagrid is not a wizard, in his third year he was wrongly convicted of housing a dangerous creature and his wand was broken in half . . . ," Harry started to say.

"His wand was broken?" interjected Selene. "But how is he working here as a Professor?"

"Well, Headmaster Dumbledore hired him on as a games keeper and keeper of the keys here at Hogwarts till our last Professor of The Care of Magical Creatures decided to retire with what is left of his remaining limbs and hired Hagrid as the new Professor of The Care of Magical Creatures." Harry said. "His first class was with Hippogriffs and Malfoy insulted one of them and got himself attacked."

"That was stupid of him to insult a Hippogriff. He's lucky to have kept all his limbs intact after that," Selene replied. "I assume they sent the Hippogriff back to the farm where they brought them from for more training and handling?"

"No, they ordered his execution, but he escaped with the known murderer Sirius Black." Hermione said in a low whisper.

"He escaped with a murderer?" asked Selene. "This is news to me. But who is he? The murderer, what was his crime if you know what he was convicted of?"

"Well, they didn't really convict him; they threw him in the prison without so much of a trial took the word of a supposed dead wizard as fact and threw him in prison." Harry stated.

"That's awful to be placed in prison without a fair trial or even have one for that. I thought England's wizards would be more civilized than that." Selene shook her head sadly.

Ron looked at his book he had in his hand. "Well, they were in the middle of a war back then, they probably didn't have the time to really make a trial and convicted him without one."

"But that is unlawful? They didn't give him the proper trial before throwing him to jail." Selene stated.

Harry looked up at her, something in what she said was right. "What are you saying, Selene?"

"What I am saying is that they should give him a proper trial, it is only fair to him and to the wizardry community to make sure that he is truly guilty of the crime he is blamed for." Selene replied, looking at Harry.

"I need to see Professor Lupin about something. I'll be right back." Harry stated, as he got up from his chair and hurried to the portal and slipped through it.

Selene looked at the portal surprised that Harry left; she turned to look at Hermione and Ron. "Sirius Black is his godfather, Selene and to get his conviction overturned would be great for him." Hermione informed her.

"He's Harry's godfather and he still attains that right to Harry?" Selene asked. Hermione and Ron both nodded. "In Greece, if you are convicted of killing someone, you basically lose all rights and being a godfather to someone would be revoked."

"Thank Merlin, we don't live in Greece," Ron said. "Harry would not be very happy knowing he had to live with his magic hating relatives forever."

**TBC . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

Harry rushed up the stairs leading up to the office of the Professor of Defense against the Dark Arts and knocked on the opened door. "Remus, can I have a word with you?"

"Oh about what, Harry?" asked Remus, as he turned from the fire which he was poking at.

"Do you think we could overturn Sirius's conviction?"

"What?" Remus asked shocked.

"Do you think . . . ?"

"I heard you the first time, Harry." Remus stated holding a hand up. "What you are saying is something that probably could never be achieved. It would take someone who would risk losing everything to try that and plus Sirius would have to agree to appear before the courts but that would never happen as they would only arrest him and give him over to the Dementors."

"I know that. But I was just wondering if we could try."

"Sirius would probably most likely be thrilled but he would not hold out much hope that he would be set free,"

"But he should be allowed the chance to have the trial that he never got. They threw him into prison without so much of one,"

Remus looked at the young boy and knew he had to let him have the hope that the Wizardry world would give a known murderer a trial that he didn't get in the first place. But with the one who put him in jail dead, it might be possible to get him a new trial. "I'll let Sirius know when I see him next. Now tell me about why you are asking this?"

Harry scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well, it was Selene's idea. She heard what happened with Sirius and thought it was shameful that they didn't give him a proper trial. She thinks they would hold the trial and either properly convict him or set him free."

Remus thought about what he would say next and spoke very carefully, "Well, she might have a point that they might set him free, Harry but it is a long shot and not worth losing Sirius if they do convict him."

"But, Remus, once they saw the truth in the Pensieve that we bring with us which will show the day that Peter was revealed as being alive in the shrieking shack and the night in the graveyard, that should prove to them that Sirius didn't kill anyone as the blasted prat is still alive. Plus that Veritaserum would make them tell the truth even Sirius could not lie under it."

Remus had to chuckle. '_Seems_ _little prongs, thought this out or is this just his wishful thinking?_' "Are you saying you put Veritaserum in Sirius and make him tell the truth?"

"About what happened that day and the day we found Peter alive, Remus. I have to help set him free," Harry stated.

"Harry, my boy, Sirius is free, where ever he may roam, he's free," Remus stated, touching the young boy's hand gently.

"But I want to be able to live with him openly as he should. He's innocent of that crime, that Peter blamed him for."

"I know, Harry, I know. But the most important thing is that we know he's innocent,"

"But that's not the same as he being able to walk freely outside without being in his '_other_' form. But once he's freed from being an accused murderer, he would be able to walk outside without fear of being hauled off to Azkaban."

"That is true, Harry, but they would most likely disbelieve the facts that we show because I'm a werewolf," Remus stated.

"But I am the one who is considered to be a hero to the Wizardry World, they'll have to believe what I say, right?" asked Harry.

All Remus could do was look shocked at him. His mind went racing with the thoughts of maybe possibly getting Sirius's convictions overturned. "Well, the judge will be the one you will have to convince that Sirius is innocent. How will you get them to retry Sirius, Harry?"

"I want to go over the trial transcripts of that trial or a farce of one to see if the judge will retry a '_convicted murderer_' to see if the evidence points in the direction of his guilt or innocence." Harry stated calmly.

"I will see what I can do in getting the transcript to you, Harry, but I doubt that they will send it to you." Remus said.

"Thank you, Remus. Get the letter started so, we can gte the transcript in my hands sooner," Harry stated, as he picked up Remus's quill and pushed some parchment towards him.

All Remus could do was smile as he wrote a letter to the head judge about sending the transcript of Wizardry World against Sirius Black to Harry Potter. After he was finished writing it and sending it on it's way by one of the school owls, he sat back in his chair to think about the day Sirius was arrested. In his memories, he never heard about a trial being held for Sirius at all. '_Did they really not give him one to prove if he was guilty or not? Were they so convinced that Sirius was the one who did that and didn't think to give the man a trial? The judge will let us know when he sends the trial script to Harry._' He waved his wand at the candles to put them out as he ventured to his quarters to get a good night sleep.

**TBC . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: My thanks goes out to the following people :_

_Rhonda, zararavenwood, Estelle Took, Faith Stoto, Albina Samara, and Devona._

**Chapter Four.**

The mail room for Judge Rainwater was busy as a couple of witches were looking over the letters that were dropped off by that morning owls. One owl came from Hogwarts, which one of the witches took the letter from and opened it as usually it came from the teachers requesting an interview with a judge or sending a letter to one of them. The young witch read the letter and placed it in Judge Rainwater's box which would be given to him when he came in.

"Hey Sammie, think Judge Rainwater want to see this letter first?" asked one of the witches, after she read the letter she placed in his box.

Sammie was busy with a letter as she looked at her friend. She was a black haired, light creamy complexion witch with a quill hanging off her right ear. She looked shocked as she blinked couple of times. "What does it say, Beatrice?"

"It says, '_Dear Judge Rainwater, My name is Remus Lupin and I am writing on the behalf of Harry Potter. He would like to have the trial transcript of the convicted murderer Sirius Black in the year 1981 as he wants to look them over to see if there was anything that would warrant a new trial for Mr. Black. Thank you, Remus Lupin, Professor of the Defense Against The Dark Arts. Hogwarts.'_ I think he should get this immediately." Beatrice stated.

"I must agree with you. I can hand deliver it to him as I am his assistant. He'll read it and want to make sure that the young Mr. Potter will get the transcript." Sammie stated, as she placed the letter in her pocket.

"Oh, here he comes. You better give it him now before he gets into his office." Beatrice whispered as she noticed Judge Rainwater leaving the elevator.

Sammie stood up and headed towards the office door to open it when Judge Rainwater started to talk to one of the runners that came up to him. She waited by the door till he was done talking with the runner. "Judge Rainwater, this letter just arrived for you from Hogwarts. It's from one of the Professors there. A request for a trial transcript from a Harry Potter, sir,"

Judge Rainwater looked up at the girl when he heard the name Harry Potter. He took the letter from her and silently read it. "Samantha, I want you to go into the files in the archive room and find the transcript on Sirius Black. They convicted him in November 1981."

"Yes sir. I'll get right on it." Samantha replied, as she hurried down the corridor to the archive door and entered the archives after signing in.

"So what transcript are you looking for?" asked the wizard behind the desk, watching her as she finished signing in and getting a visitor pass.

"I'm looking for a trial transcript for a convicted murderer done in 1981?"

"Well, there were many trials for murderers during that year. Who is the murderer that you are looking for?" He asked, as they walked through the corridors of the archive room.

"Sirius Black,"

"I remember him. They never did recapture him after he escaped from Azkaban. He's still on the loose after two years on the run. I remember that the late Barty Crouch Senior had something to do with his trial I think. Sirius Black was committed to Azkaban in November of 1981. He was there for twelve years before he escaped. Not many wizards or witches ever did that, not with those Dementors guarding the place. Now here are the files for that year. Do let me know if you need anything. I'm right at the desk." The wizard stated before he hurried back to his desk.

Sammie started to scan the boxes to find the month of November and removed the box from the shelf. She walked it over to the desk and started to flip through the numerous files of court dates and now known murderers. She spent the next three hours reading through the files looking for the one file that she knew had to be there. She placed the last file that she pulled from the box back in and sighed. '_This is hopeless. I can't find the transcript to that case. Maybe he can help me locate it?_' She got up from her chair and headed to the desk.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked, watching her as she approached.

Sammie shook her head. "The transcript is not there. I looked through each transcript and there is no trial transcript for a Sirius Black. It is like they didn't hold one for him."

"It should be there. All wizards and witches who were sent to Azkaban was put up on trial." He stated.

"I don't think Sirius Black was given a trial at all. Incarcerated for twelve years for a crime they didn't convict him legally to. I think they need to fix this before something really bad happens to an innocent man." Samantha said.

"Well, the transcript might be sealed and that's why it is not there. Go to the sealed file section for the month of November 1981 and check it there. I'll recheck the transcripts of that month to see if you might have missed it," He said, as he headed to the table where the files were on.

Samantha headed to the sealed files and looked at the month of November. But she came up with the same results - nothing. There was nothing on the trial of Sirius Black at all. She went back to the table and sat down next to him. "There is no sealed transcript for the trial of Sirius Black at all."

The wizard looked at her shocked as he scratched his gray hair. "That is odd. Why would they convict a wizard and not have a trial transcript on the trial itself?"

"I don't know why but don't you think they would have done a trial back then?" She asked, twirling a strand of her black hair between her fingers.

"Yes, they held many trials for Death Eaters?" The wizard scratched his head. He then, got a curious look on his face. "Maybe this one fell through the cracks of the trials and wasn't given one due to the evidence?"

"Maybe but that wouldn't be very wise not to have one to see if the evidence proved him guilty or innocent?"

"Maybe they didn't want to give him one or that they forgot to give him one?"

Sammie looked at him. "Who was the person who was responsible for holding trials back then?"  
"I believe the late Barty Crouch senior did. But he's dead, a year after Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban, he was murdered by what they said was his son. It was a whole icky tale from what I heard something to do with He Who Must Not Be Named and Harry Potter."

"I think Harry Potter is investigating the trial for his godfather to see if there is reason to hold a new one. I need to get this information to Judge Rainwater and let him get the information out to the proper people." Sammie stated, as she headed for the doors and down the corridor towards Judge Rainwater's chambers.

"Are you sure there wasn't a trial for him at all?" asked Judge Rainwater.

Sammie shook her head. "There wasn't even a transcript of his trial in the files anywhere. I even looked in the sealed transcript files and found nothing. They didn't give him a trial at all."

Judge Rainwater looked at her and shook his head. "I think I need to go to talk to Fudge about this case. He might have taken the file out of the file room to reread it,"

"But it would have been recorded down as being removed from the file room. Everyone has to sign out the files that they are taking out of the room with what it was as Linus would have had it stated so in his book. He checked and there is no record of anyone taking that file out of the file room because there isn't a file to remove." Sammie stated calmly.

Judge Rainwater stood up from his leather chair and strode out of his office down the corridor towards the elevator which carried him to the floor to the Minister of Magic's office. He stood in front of his secretary and asked, "I wish to speak with Mr. Fudge immediately."

"I'm sorry but he's busy at the moment, can you wait ten minutes?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll wait." He replied, as he walked over to one of the chairs and sat down in it.

It was about ten minutes later, the secretary walked into Mr. Fudge's office and spoke with him before emerging from the office and looked over to Judge Rainwater. "He will see you now."

"Thank you," Judge Rainwater said, as he entered the room to see Fudge sitting behind his desk looking over a letter that he dictated to his Quick Quill. "I want to discuss the Black case."

"But why?" Fudge asked, looking up at him shocked.

"There was no trial for Sirius Black." He said coldly.

"There was a trial for him and we found him guilty." Fudge replied hurriedly like he was afraid of something.

Rainwater knew the only time he spoke fast was if he knew something was not done right. "You really need to check the court files more carefully, Fudge. There was no transcript of a trial for the young man. Barty Crouch Sr. put a possible innocent man away in Azkaban without a trial. I think you need to correct that mistake and do the trial for the man even if he is in hiding as he '_escaped_' from the prison that he was wrongly placed within or shall I go to the Daily Prophet and tell them how you refused to hold a trial for a Wizard that had no trial at all and make you look like an idiot."

"You wouldn't dare! I am the Minister of Magic!" Fudge roared.

"Then, start acting like one instead of a whimpering fool who is scared to admit that the Ministry incarcerated a possible innocent Wizard for 12 years before he escaped." Rainwater growled out.

"But that might reopen several other cases!" Fudge complained, slamming his hand against his desk hard. "We threw many Death Eaters into Azkaban without one, even though the evidence was great against them as they were caught in the act."

"So be it. But this man . . . Sirius Black didn't get one and I believe he needs to be either proven innocent or guilty." Rainwater said.

"But how do we find out if he is guilty or not?"

"Do you still have his wand?"

"Yes, it is in the evidence room. Why?"

"Because if we see the last spell it cast, it will give evidence against or for Sirius Black's innocence. Now come, I want to see this wand and see what the last spell it cast for its owner," Rainwater turned and headed for the door, he looked back at Fudge. "Are you coming or not?"

Fudge looked like he was going to refuse but then said, "All right, I'm coming."

**TBC . . .**


End file.
